<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obssesed with the teacher by Merzmerzuzana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631527">Obssesed with the teacher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzmerzuzana/pseuds/Merzmerzuzana'>Merzmerzuzana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Modern AU - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackmail, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Crush, Underage Kissing, teacher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzmerzuzana/pseuds/Merzmerzuzana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy is elite school student from noble family. She is a perfect daughter and excellent student. But the new teacher changes her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Driver/Daisy Ridley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Promo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"Miss Ridley, what are you doing here?"</p><p>He was in the shower; the hot water is gently touching his naked body.</p><p>"I need you, Adam."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy Ridley, the second-year student, is sitting in the limousine next to her best friend Kelly Marie Tran. They are friends until elementary school. Her father is the new minister of Finance. And a close friend to her family.</p><p>Kelly knows almost everything about her, and she is the only person that Daisy can trust. She knows all of her secrets and they are safe with her.</p><p>The new term on the St. James boarding school will started tomorrow. It´s one of the best boarding schools. For Daisy it´s only a waste of time. Another boring term, with the same old faces, arrogant classmates and strict rules.</p><p>Daisy´s father was a headmaster of St. James school, so she is always the target of hate and she must fight for her place.</p><p>Her family- the Palpatine family, is quite famous and powerful, almost everything belongs to them. All family members are visited this school, they are very powerful and successful.  The royal blood gives them many privileges but it´s also very tired to be always, she will never have a real privacy, everything what she did was in the newspapers immediately. She suspected her family, that they are created this school for elite children only because they want more privacy. The communication between the other world was very limited, facebook and the other social medias are forbidden and takes a photos and videos are not allowed in the school lands. If someone crosses the line consequences can be very cruel. The privacy was very important for this institution and also for a students. They get used to this system very quickly.</p><p>“So, we are finally here,” says Kelly to her, when car parked on their usual place. "Yes, the desert island is waiting for us." she answer her quietly. The driver opens the door for them.</p><p>“Thank you, Willis,” says Daisy to him.</p><p>“You are welcome, miss Ridley.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy Ridley, the second-year student, is sitting in the limousine next to her best friend Kelly Marie Tran. They are friends until elementary school. Her father is the new minister of Finance. And a close friend to her family.</p><p>Kelly knows almost everything about her, and she is the only person that Daisy can trust. She knows all of her secrets and they are safe with her.</p><p>The new term on the St. James boarding school will started tomorrow. It´s one of the best boarding schools. For Daisy it´s only a waste of time. Another boring term, with the same old faces, arrogant classmates and strict rules.</p><p>Daisy´s father was a headmaster of St. James school, so she is always the target of hate and she must fight for her place.</p><p>The Palpatine family is quite famous and powerful, almost everything belongs to them. All the family members are visited this school, they are very powerful and successful. The royal blood gives them many privileges but it´s also very tired to be always, she will never have a real privacy, everything what she did was in the newspapers immediately. She suspected her family, that they are created this school for elite children only because they want more privacy. The communication between the other world was very limited, facebook and the other social medias are forbidden and takes a photos and videos are not allowed in the school lands. If someone crosses the line consequences can be very cruel. The privacy was very important for this institution and also for a students. They get used to this system very quickly.</p><p>“So, we are finally here,” says Kelly to her, when car parked on their usual place. The driver opens the door for them.</p><p>“Thank you, Willis,” says Daisy to him.</p><p>“You are welcome, miss Ridley.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p>“So, you are finally here, Driver.”</p><p>Kate hugged Adam him and kissed his cheek. Kate was his classmate from University, they are working together in the school projects and they still in touch after their graduation. She recommended him as a teacher to St. James school, but he is still not sure, if this place is the better option for him.</p><p>But it´s the best offer that he gets this year, and he was accepted as a chemistry teacher, it´s his subject that he wants to teach. And it´s a chance to see Katie again and spend more time with his old friend. She is a math teacher, the younger member of the teaching staff.</p><p>After dramatic break up with his girlfriend, it´s Katie everything what she wants. Only a good friend, nothing else. This boarding school is just like a different world. Only teachers and the student, almost no contact with outside world. Katie sand him a lot of messages about this place. Only at the weekends because, the school has its own network, but allowed only conversation within the school. Katie sand him email, only at the weekends when she goes shopping to nearest city. It´s a Hallwille or something like that. He is not sure because Katie said to him that the town table was not correct.</p><p>He needs is to clear his own head a forget about his own failures.  Maybe he finds a right place to forget and she can help him with that. Not in romantic way, he doesn´t want a relationship and doesn´t know when he was ready again.</p><p> “Nice to see you again, Katie.”</p><p>She slowly stepped back from him.</p><p>“The headmaster Ridley is waiting to us. I will help you find a way to his office.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“You are welcome.”</p><p>She smiled at him and  Adam followed her close to the main school building.</p><p>Then he saw the two girls; they slowly get off from the black limousine. They are wearing the traditional school uniforms.</p><p>Brown haired girl is looking at him, their eyes met, she is wearing the school uniform, just like the other, but he is not that shy than her friend, because she looks at him, just like she doesn´t want to break the eye contact. Just like it´s a completion between them.  </p><p>She is beautiful and looks so innocent, almost vulnerable, but something in her hazel eyes makes him nervous. It´s just a feeling nothing else. He will just ignore it, that all.</p><p>“Who are they?” he asks to her friend when the both girls go inside the main school building.</p><p>“That´s Kelly Tran and Daisy Ridley. The second years. Daisy is one of our best students, the headmaster´s daughter and Kelly Tran is her best friend, she is quite talented for the mathematics and mechanics. I like them both. They are good girls, you will see.”</p><p>“I hope so.”</p><p>He is not scared of sixteen years old girl, of course not. He will not give her a change to cause him troubles.</p><p>He doesn´t care that she is headmaster´s daughter, she must respect him, just like the other students.</p><p>“Don´t worry. They are just like the other students. This is a boarding school, but the kids are the same everywhere.</p><p>***</p><p>“Who is he?” Daisy asks Kelly. She know that her friends cannot know the answer, but she have a hope that she maybe knows more, her father are not talking about school staff at home, but Kelly´s father was a member of school board and sometimes gives her information before they become official. So, she´s got a nickname, the girl-who-knows-everything.</p><p>She is very upset and in captive by the strange and so intensive feelings. He was so hot, so sexy. She feels her own body so intensive and her heart are still beating so fast. When their eyes met, she cannot stop looking at him, just like he is a victim of some dangerous curse. Who is he? She wants to know everything about him. Every single detail.  </p><p>“I don´t know. Maybe the new teacher or school inspector.”</p><p>“He doesn´t look like the school inspector.”</p><p>“You are right, Daisy, but he is quite different that our old and boring teachers. Of course, expect Mrs. Johnes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p>The second years have their rooms in the end of the first floor, next to first year’s section. So, it´s not a big change for them.</p><p>In the first contact office they received the keys and information about the new term. There is also a password to school network and information about changes in their student accounts. The school page gives them all the interaction that they need. Not even with student but they can communicate with professors, too.</p><p>Their new room, this time number 5 into the door, with all that they need. The school tablets and school notebooks are in their tables, too. They have all the technology and equipment, just everything what they need to, for their studies. The room was very comfortable, with modern furniture.</p><p>The bathroom is there too, behind the left door. The teachers have their own bathrooms too, the privacy is their priority.</p><p>“Which bed do you want?” asks Kelly to her.</p><p>“On the left side,” Daisy says to her.</p><p>The safety inspection ended, so they have their luggage and started to unpack their thinks. They must come to school dining hall for a opening ceremony, it´s one of the most important St. James school tradition.</p><p>Daisy doesn´t like it, there are too many people near here, too many noises. And her father´s welcoming speech is boring for her all the time, because he trained it at home, so she knows be heart almost every single word and all his jokes.</p><p>But this time she wants to watch it from the first line. Because if that stranger is a professor, he will be introduced in welcoming ceremony.</p><p>Boys from the school doesn´t interested her. They said the she is cold, almost heartless. And she agreed with them, until today.</p><p>She must admit to yourself, that the first time her body reacted to somebody, so intensive, it almost scared her.</p><p>And some information is in their timetables, too. But she doesn´t know if she is so brave to open it now.</p><p>Her own feelings almost scare her.</p><p>“Everything is okay, Daisy, you look strange, since when we met our new professor or school inspector?”</p><p>“I am okay, don´t worry, Kelly.”</p><p>She must take her pills, now, it´s time for another tablet. She slowly opens her bag and grab a box with her medicaments.</p><p>She come to bathroom with a glass and the box. Kelly knows what is in the box, but Daisy is not happy when she must talk about her diagnose. Sometimes she pretends that she is same as other people, it´s easier for her, then accept the true.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She´s got manic depression, that´s her most hided secret. But she doesn´t like this name. She called her problems just <em>Rey.</em> It´s a name of her beloved doll from childhood. Rey is someone very complicated.</p><p>The person that can be totally out of control is her, not Daisy. Daisy is the perfect student and beloved daughter. She´s got everything what she wants, money, power, the best education and friend that likes her.</p><p><em>Rey </em>can be very obsessive and has manic episodes, mood swings and depression. She is not that good girl as Daisy. She has darkness inside of her and sometimes she can be very aggressive. If someone standing against her, she can be very persuasive and use the blackmailing and threats if it is necessary.</p><p>She is now only Daisy; her mood is quite good, and she is under the control now. This stadium is quite good, and she like it more, than when she is <em>Rey.</em> It´s a name from her favourite sci-fi movies. And also a name <em>Kylo Ren.</em></p><p>And she creates to herself a perfect partner. Her knight from her dreams, when he was younger, she writes fairy tales about him. She called him Kylo Ren. He will love Rey and became her teacher. She can be happy and safe with him. It´s only her fantasies, but maybe she can find him, someone who can really understand her and her specific needs. He almost lost a hope but now, she is sure, that she finds the person, that can control Rey.</p><p>He is very handsome, not even in her fantasies, but also in reality. Professor Driver looks like Kylo Ren. Maybe better than him.</p><p>She must prepare yourself for the second meeting with him. And also, the student´s party is the time when she can be close to him and talk to him. She knows that Kelly helps her with it. She must look very beautiful and hide Rey from him, for now. She doesn´t want to scare him. Rey must wait until he was ready to know her.</p><p>***</p><p>“Are you okay?” said Katie to professor Driver, when they leave the headmaster office.</p><p>“Yes, I am,” he said to her, still very angry. The meeting with headmaster was very unpleasant for him.</p><p>He expected everything, but not this kind of welcoming. The headmaster told him very openly, thinks that he didn´t like it.</p><p>Protection is the word that he hates the most and he will never agree with something like that. But he will never give up, not so easily, than maybe headmaster think. And she cannot disappoint Kate, she recommended him, and he doesn´t want to complicated her live with his own rebellion.</p><p>“Don´t be angry, it´s does not fit you, he gave that instructions to all the new teachers.”</p><p>“I cannot accept it. It´s not my style, making exceptions, like that.”</p><p>“It´s nothing, just only the warning, trust me. Daisy is a good girl, she will get used to you, very quickly.”</p><p>“Of course, she will because I don´t give her a change to cause problems.”</p><p>Headmaster words are still inside his mind just like a provocation. <em>“My daughter needs a special care. You can be very patient and tolerant. If something happened, you must pretend that you don´t see anything.”</em></p><p>“Don´t worry about it, she is his only child and he can be very protective, but no one´s got fired because of her, trust me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Adam Driver, our new Chemistry teacher,” her father introduced him into the stage, to all of the students and colleagues. <br/>His speech was very long, she didn´t listen to him, all her attention was on their new teacher. <br/>Chemistry is not her favourite subject, but she will be his best student, this year. She is ready to prove her qualities. Be a teacher´s pet is her mission for this year. Adam will love her and they will be happy together. She cannot stop thinking about him, not even when the ceremony for the students ended. <br/>The fun can start now. Because the headmaster gives them a time to celebrate new term and know welcome the first years in their community. Other teachers and headmaster have their program when the official part has been finished. <br/>The music started and the lights were dimmed. The party wasn´t of course very wild, but she is glad for the opportunity to spend more time with Adam.  As a new member, he will be responsible for the school party, of course with miss Jones, because she likes this kind of events and of course offered him help. <br/>Daisy is not happy, that she was always with him, almost all the time, and they are talking together, just like they know each other for years. <br/>“Kelly, please, you must help me,” he said to her friend. <br/>“Help you with what?” she asks her solicitously.<br/>“Don´t be afraid. I want to talk with Mr Driver without Miss Jones.”<br/>“Okay, I will help,  just be careful.” <br/>Daisy nodded and looked at her friend, she came closer to them and started talking with their math teacher.<br/>“Miss Jones, Can I ask you something in private?”<br/>“Yes, of course, you can, Kelly.”<br/>They both quickly left the dining room. <br/>So, Daisy´s got a chance and she mentally prepared yourself for a conversation to him. And she will stay with him until the party will not over. Kelly has got her instructions and Daisy know that she can be very convincing. <br/>“Profesor Driver, I am Daisy Ridley.” <br/>“Nice to meet, you miss Ridley,” he said to her without interest, but his voice is so beautiful, she wants to head more from him and she doesn´t care that he is not interested at her now. He will be hers, she always got what she wants and this time doesn´t be an exception. She shakes hand with him. <br/>“Nice to meet you, too, professor Driver. I am very glad that you will be with us, this year.”<br/>“You are glad, are you sure about it?” he looked at her just like she said something weird. It´s not a good start and she knows it, but she will never give up. <br/>“Yes, professor. Of course, I am.”<br/>He scanned her with his dark eyes, she is completely lost, now and doesn´t know what to do. <br/>“Why are you not having fun with your classmates? They completely forgot that I am here.”<br/>“That´s nothing for me, I don´t like the parties.”<br/>She is here only because of him, but she cannot say something like that to him.<br/>“Why not?”<br/>“They don´t like me, only Kelly, because she understands me, but the other students are not ready to accept me completely.”<br/>“Yes, I know about your problems, but…”<br/>“You know about my problems?” it´s shocked her. Nobody has the right to talk with him about Rey. She is only her problem.<br/>“Miss Ridley?” she can hear his beautiful voice, but she is not sure if she can handle it. She wants to say him about Rey, but not now, it´s too early. <br/>“I am okay, just like others! They are lying, I am not mad!” she said to him, but her body is shaking, and almost started to cry.<br/>“Of course, you are okay, miss Ridley,” he said to her, just like he wants to comfort her, but it´s not enough. <br/>She lost control again, but she cannot stop it. The darkness is everywhere and she cannot find a way back. <br/>***<br/>“It´s okay, I will call your father,” he said to her when he carries her to the nursery room. <br/>“No, please, I don´t want it. Please, stay with me, professor Driver.”<br/>She grabs his hand and doesn´t want to let him go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Everything will be okay Daisy, don't be afraid," he says to her gently. "But it's really necessary..."</p><p>"Sweetheart, what  happened to you?" the voice of her father makes her stop holding him so tight.</p><p>He came to the nursery room with Ms Johnes. She says everything to him. Daisy hates her so mutch, especially at this moment. She will pay for that. Daisy didn't need his father now, she wanted only Adam. But she is not sure how he will react when he noticed how much she needs him. Even not today.</p><p>"It's nothing, daddy, I just... I just..." she doesn't know how to explain it. He father is really worried about her and supported her completely.</p><p>"I know sweetheart," he says to her calmly. "I am here for you. I will take care of you."</p><p>He came closer to her, so she lost contact with Adam. She is really upset right now, but she must pretend that everything is okay, only just another attack.</p><p>"Leave us alone, please," her father says to Adam and Mr Johnes.</p><p>"Yes, of course, sir."</p><p>***</p><p>"The party has been cancelled. I send all students to their rooms," Katie says to him when they finally leave the nursery room.</p><p>"Thanks, Katie."</p><p>"You are welcome. But don't be sad, Adam. It happens sometimes, not only in front of you. "</p><p>"It's my fault," Adam says to her best friend. He didn't want to hurt her. Her father was right, she's got a very serious illness.</p><p>This is not a game. She was completely out of control, only because of him.</p><p>"I mess it up, Katie. It's my responsibility. I am sorry, I need some air."</p><p>"Okay, but If you will need my help, I am here for you."</p><p>He only nodded.</p><p>***</p><p>Daisy doesn't need a new session with his therapist. It will not help her. But her father thought that it's the only way to help her.</p><p>But Rey will never disappear completely. She knew it! And maybe it's better in this way, Rey is part of her personality, and she didn't know life without her.</p><p>But she cannot refuse the therapy, she knows that her father will never allow something like that. So she is sitting in the chamber of the secrets.</p><p>It's the only place where can communicate with the internet without restriction. The only headmaster has keys, and some people think that this place is only a legend so they named it the chamber of the secrets.</p><p>She is here only for therapy and she can see that her therapist is now online.</p><p>"Hello, Daisy."</p><p>"Hello, dr. Sanders. Nice to see you again."</p><p>She smiled at the desktop computer.</p><p>Daisy will persuade her that everything is all right, she will be a good and polite girl and never let darkness win against her.</p><p>Her father will be happy and she can continue with her planes. Adam is feeling guilty now, it's her chance to find a way how to win his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don't worry about it. I am completely happy right now, Kelly. My father forgets about it, sooner or later."<br/>Daisy smiled at her. Kelly was in a stressful situation right now and it's completely her fault.<br/>Her father was not very kind to her when he realised that he leave her alone at the party. He thought that's the reason why she lost control of her emotions. Daisy, unfortunately, cannot tell him that he is the reason why she completely lost control. She is still angry at him because he is the only person who can inform Adam about her diagnose. <br/>"I hope that you are right. By the way, it's time to get dressed. Our first hour starts soon.”<br/>Yes, Daisy knows what it will be the first chemistry lesson and she can not stop thinking about the new opportunity to see Adam again. <br/>But Kelly can't know everything about her plans, not now, her father scars her, and Daisy can't risk that he will tell him everything when he pushes on her. This time she might be quiet and very careful. <br/>***<br/>The halls are full of students who are waiting for the first lessons.<br/>Just like usual, it's noisy and full of unpleasant sounds, but this time she likes it. She is happy that she is right here, right now.<br/>Fear is gone, she is not frightened first year, her second year will be epic, she had no doubts about it. <br/>When they came to the classroom she picked up the front seat in the middle. Kelly sits down next to her and sighed. <br/>"Hey, how was your holiday, Ridley?” she slowly turns around.<br/>Dark-haired boy, one of her classmates are trying to talk to her. <br/>It's just Oscar Isaac, he is quite nice and very funny sometimes, but she is not interested in him. But talking with him maybe helps her to calm down a little bit, because she is very nervous right now and Adam will be here soon.<br/>”Nice thanks. I was in France with my family. What about you?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nothing special, just hanging out with my friends and stuff like that. And a few flying lessons with my mother at our little airport.”<br/>“Sounds interesting, Oscar. “<br/>She wants to ask how it is, to be in the cockpit, but she hasn’t got a chance, because Adam came to the classroom. <br/>She turned back and start gazing at him. Her heart almost stopped, when she realized that he looked at her, too. <br/>Daisy has a passion for him, it’s so strong, she never expected that something like that, happened to her. <br/>Her body reacted to his attention so fast, she can’t control the urge looking at him all the time.<br/>“Good morning and welcome to our first chemistry lesson. I am professor Adam Driver, and today we are going to have our first lesson. I hope the that our cooperation will be good and together we find a way to know chemistry from different point of via ew…”<br/>Sound of his voice totally hypnotised her. Hot feeling control we all of her body and mind. She belongs to him.<br/>He is so perfect, every single moment she can’t stop thinking about all the opportunities that they have.<br/>How it could be? To feel pressed again his naked body and feel his kisses on her neck, shoulders, and all erotogenic zones of her body.<br/>“So let’s start with a simple but also the very important question. What is chemistry for you? Something that really can improve our live or the dangerous and dark daughter of alchemy?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p>When the lesson was over and all the students left the class, she comes closer to his desk. It's her time now. </p><p>She will never fail. </p><p>"Profesor Driver, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asks him innocently. </p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Chemistry teacher said to her calmly. Suddenly she's got his full attention again. She was so active in today conversation, but it's not enough for her. She wants more. </p><p>Daisy loved their first lesson. He talks about his subject with a passion that impressed her. It's just like magic. She needed him even more than before. </p><p>"How can I help you miss Ridley?"</p><p>He was so handsome. She cannot stop looking at him. Profesor Driver must be hers, soon. She will do anything for his love. And now when he was so kind to her, she is in a good way to take everything that she wants, just like usual. And Rey will help her this time, because she loves him too. </p><p>Daisy smiled.</p><p>"I am just... you told us that you need volunteers for a school chemistry project. I want to be a part of your team, professor."</p><p>"I am glad to hear that, miss Ridley. This is for you,"</p><p>He gives her hand out with all the information. </p><p>"Thank you, professor," she was very happy that he accepted her with no suspicions. </p><p>"You are welcome, miss Ridley."</p><p>She slowly left the class, her heart beats so fast. She is part of his team now and it's only the beginning. </p><p>***</p><p>"How was your first day?" Katie asks him when she came to his room. It' an almost five o clock and he needs a coffee break. </p><p>"Quite good. I've got a few members to my chemistry team."</p><p>"Wow! That's good. So you impressed them so soon?"</p><p>He almost blushed.</p><p>"No, I don't think so. It just looks good at university applications forms."</p><p>He gives her a list of his chemistry teams members. The teams were not complete yet but it's only matter of the time. He can be very persuasive when he wants something. </p><p>"Woodson, yes, definitely, yes. Taylor, oh, she is great and miss Ridley, I don't know what to say. She is a clever girl, but you must be careful. I know what I told you about her, the last time when we talk about it, but her behaviour at the party wasn't okay. I am not sure if she can handle it."</p><p>"It will be okay, Katie. She deserved a chance and it looks like she is interested in Chemistry."</p><p>"Or the chemistry teacher?"</p><p>"No, not at all. I am too old to be an object of her desires." </p><p>He didn't want to talk about it. Daisy trusts him and that's all that he needs. Another chance to be her teacher,without any prejudiced. </p><p>"Okay, okay, I am not saying anything."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“But I will be glad if you help me with this chat thing?”</p><p>“You mean the private chat room?”</p><p>“Yeah, that´s it.”</p><p>“I see. So How can I help you.”</p><p>“I need to try how it´s work. So I hope that I can add you to friends or private contacts and then I will try to write to you.”</p><p>“Sure. This is my name, it´s in your contact list. You can click into it and add me to private contacts list. And then you should write to me about everything you want. Or not only me, but others can also contact you, too, when you visited our non-official chatting room.”</p><p>“Others? Then mean that students can be part of this database?”</p><p>“No, not at all chat rooms is only for adults. Students have their chat room, but there are very strict rules on how to use it. But they can send a message to the teacher, but only in an official way. So Adam, play with it if you want, but for me, it´s time to go to bed. Goodbye.”</p><p>He doesn´t want to sleep not yet. His mind is full of new opportunities.</p><p>Adam clicked to something and suddenly he saw the non-official chat room. Katie is now in his list but there is a lot of other options.</p><p>And it looks like somebody want´s to talk to him.</p><p>But when he opened, he doesn´t know what to think about it.</p><p>Grace25 it´s English teacher, very young and funny. Katie introduced her to him when the lunch break started.</p><p>He can read her profile now, and he added her to his private contact list.</p><p>Grace25literaturegoddess</p><p>Hi, there.</p><p>AdamD</p><p>Hello. Wha´t s up.</p><p>Grace25literaturegoddess</p><p>Not mutch. So Driver I am very curious who are you? Tell me more about yourself.</p><p>AdamD</p><p>As I say to you today Gracie, I am just a chemistry teacher, nothing more. I am quite boring and very grumpy. That´s me.</p><p>Grace25literaturegoddess<br/>No, you are not. You are too sexy to be a boring person and not grumpy. Adam, I’ve been thinking dirty thoughts about you lately. do you want to hear them?"</p><p>He gives yourself a break when he read it. Maybe it´s not a good idea to start sexting with his colleague. But why not? Converzation between teachers are not forbidden and by the way she is so cute, and they are both single.</p><p>AdamD</p><p>Okay, tell me more about your thoughts.</p><p>***</p><p>It a very good idea use a teachers profile to communicate with Adam. Daisy is proud that she with a little help from one of her classmates create faked teacher´s profile. She used a photo and profile from the literature teacher.</p><p>And now she can write to Adam, not only about school stuff. She wants to try sexting with him. And not only writing to him.</p><p>Grace25literaturegoddess<br/>I want to feel your big hands on my body. Take care of me, Adam. All of me. I want you to massage my breasts, play with my hard nipples, now. I need your hands to stoke mi clitoris wildy. I am so wet only because of you.  Tell me, Adam, what would you do to me if you were here right now?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No.<br/>
He cannot talk with her this way.<br/>
It´s not safe.<br/>
But he can´t stop thinking about the opportunity to not being alone just like usually.<br/>
He slowly replies to her.<br/>
ADAMD<br/>
I can´t talk about it here, but I will show you if you are ready.<br/>
No answer.<br/>
Five minutes. Ten minutes. And just nothing. He signed.<br/>
As he excerpts, it´s scared her.  And now he got what he wanted. Only another lonely night in this strange private school.<br/>
The end of the story. Adam was in a very grumpy mood right now and didn´t want to see anything else.<br/>
He slowly turned his computer off and go to his cold bed.<br/>
***<br/>
“Did you hear about that incident?”<br/>
“What incident?” he asks Katie when he met her in the school hall. He was on his way to classroom number five. He was not in a mood to talk to her. Last night was still in his mind as some kind of his personal failure.<br/>
“Something bad happened between Kelly and Daisy. They had a very serious argument last night. Daisy attacked her.”<br/>
“Is Kelly all right?”<br/>
Adam knows that Daisy can be problematic, but he didn´t expect that she hurt her best friend.<br/>
But who knows what really happened between then.<br/>
“Yes, she is, but she didn´t want to be her roommate. So we must find a solution very quickly.”<br/>
“I see. Can I give you a hand?”<br/>
“No, Adam, but thanks. I must handle it myself.”<br/>
Katie was very upset. Her best student was in danger last night, and she takes it very personally.<br/>
“Okay, but I am here if you need me.”<br/>
Katie gives him a quick smile and slowly opened the door in classroom nine.<br/>
***<br/>
After three chemistry lessons, Adam really needs a break. Students can´t concentrate.<br/>
They are too busy, with shocking news about last night. Some of them thought that Daisy wanted to kill her roommate and completely lost her mind. He tried to stop it and make them work, but it´s not possible.  He didn´t like an authoritative style of teaching, but he can´t have a choice. Not thins time.  Only coffee break in his quiet office can heal him.<br/>
Adam was on his way to his favourite armchair when suddenly somebody knocked on his door.<br/>
“Come in!” he said with a very strict tone of his voice.<br/>
“Professor Driver, could I…. could I talk to you, please?”<br/>
“Yes, of course, Daisy.”<br/>
She didn´t look very well. Her face was full of tears and she is still in pyjama, not in school dress.<br/>
“Professor Driver, I just… I… need to talk with somebody about last night…” her voice is shaking.<br/>
“It´s okay. Don´t be scared. I am here for you.”<br/>
He offered her his armchair. Daisy slowly sits down, still shaking still looks scared.<br/>
“I feel really bad, professor. Everything is my fault. I didn´t want to hurt Kelly, but when she took me my tablet and smashed it against the wall, I stop-controlled myself. I want to tell you, that I am ready for you. But she ruined it.”<br/>
“What did you just say?”<br/>
Adam can´t believe it. He sexting with her student last night. It´s unacceptable.<br/>
“You were not chatting with Grace, Adam. It was me.”<br/>
“No, that´s not possible.”<br/>
“Yes, it is. I used her profile, only because I want to talk to you this way, Adam. Everything that I told you is true.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>